otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ascent of Zariel, Volume I, Chapter 3.5
::'Entrance - ' ---- ::High walls of brownish-gray stone, scavenged from the surrounding gorge as it was quarried away to improve the defensibility of the citadel, encircle the dusty rock floor of the Shining Stronghold's main grounds. The church pennants flutter from poles affixed to watchtowers along the parapets. ::It is a warm afternoon. A stiff breeze blows over the land. The skies are perfectly clear. The wind makes the sands shift across the desert floor. '' ---- Zariel is patting his stallion a bit at the entrance of the Stronghold, eyeing the place with a grudging air. Linnael walks in from behind, hands tucked into his pockets. "Afternoon," he greets. The demon lets out a sigh and drops his head forward at the greeting. "Hi," Zariel replies simply. "There's a new dragon over in Heathaze," the mage says idly. "Had to freeze him a bit... So..." "I'm sure it was nothing you couldn't handle," Zariel says casually, "So what're you doing out this way, then?" Linnael frowns. "Getting an idea of what we're dealing with," he says. "Of course," Zariel replies with a light nod, "Kaz doesn't appear to be home at the moment." Linnael raises an eyebrow. "He... isn't here?" he asks. "When did that happen?" "He cannot possibly be there 24/7," Zariel remarks, "I'm sure he's got other things to do than stand there and get smacked around by bored souls." Linnael nods. "True," he says, before pursing his lips. "So... What to do now?" "Recruit for tomorrow or wait to see when he comes back," Zariel says with a shrug, "When we do get the chance to see him - how do you intend to act? I'd like to have a little warning, at least." Linnael grins broadly. "Still working that out," he says. "I think, if we can, we'll want to see if we can't learn anything from the fanatics while he's away." "You really are the epitome of the improvisor, aren't you?" Zariel remarks, "And stop smiling. No reason to be smiling. All right, then, let's see what the fanatics know." He grabs his mount's reins and starts walking. Linnael nods, and walks after Zariel into the stronghold. Zariel just strides along, keeping an eye on the area. "So, you want to grab the demon tamers or the dervishes?" he asks of Linn lightly as he pats Frenzy's neck, "I was thinking the latter, myself, since they're right by his usual hangout." Welcome...so to speak...to the Shining Stronghold. The defenses seem to be high, with many bound demons being used as guardians, but there's more than a few armed dervishes about. Linnael looks around slowly, frowning. "I'll say... Dervishes," he says. "Dervishes tend to be closer." "All right," Zariel nods, leaving his ghostly stallion to stand off to the side. The demon eyes their surroundings, scratching his chin, "Lots of demons, as usual. I've always wondered who they'd attack if someone freed them." HE continues on, then, leaving his weapons put away for the time being, "See any guys who look open?" At present, it would seem that the Shining Ones have done their homework. The defensive setup appears tight, with no obvious weaknesses. Linnael looks around slowly. "Nnnnope," he says, before pointing at one hapless Dervish. "How about him, though?" "As good as anyone," Zariel nods, pulling out his stun gun, "You do realize we're probably gonna bring the whole Stronghold down on us, right? And these aren't the whisperwood pussies." The two strangers are starting to draw attention. Demon masters are bringing demons nearer, lengthening the chains that bind them. "I know," Linnael says, before looking aside at an approaching demon. "Well, no time like the present, is there? Let's try to thin the numbers. That one's mine." He points, and a spear of ice shoots out at the demon. "You know," Zariel starts, before aiming at another approaching demon and taking a shot at it, "Back in the day I'd have been giddy at the idea of fighting an entire stronghold full of opponents. Now it just triggers more nervous ticks than usual." Speaking of which, his wings have started twitching again. And so the battle begins - one demon easily dodging Linnael's attack, but another rendered unconscious by Zariel's blast. But now it's war - the tamed demons are loosed, and come to swarm down upon the intruders, acting to entangle and capture. Linnael focuses, and a series of ice shields come up, deflecting every attack but one, where a demon manages to scratch his armor. Eyes narrowing, the mage sticks out his tongue, the saliva on which extends rather suddenly. The wet (and somewhat disgusting) spear rockets out for the demon's throat. Unable to conjure ice and freeze his spit, Zariel just does his acrobat thing to avoid the incoming attacks. There's a screech of metal as one of those attacks does make contact on Zariel's arm, but he avoids injury. "That is /disgusting/, Linnael," he calls, taking aim at the next target and letting off another shot. While a demon irritatedly swats away Linnael's spit attack, Zariel's stun gun is proving its value, knocking another bound demon into la-la land and giving Zariel an opening to charge farther into the fortress. All around them, the demon masters are sending their pets into the fray, attempting to hamper, surround, and subdue, and the press seems unrelenting. Linnael sighs and snaps his fingers, and a wall of ice picks up around him, catching six demons' claws before shattering. "I'll do this a bit better, hopefully," he says, before each of the shards blast for the demons that attacked him. Again, one demon manages to strike Zariel harmlessly while the rest of the attacks meet only air. The opening is noticed, and he looks like he's just about to take it, but a frown crosses the demon's features and he stays put, glancing Linn's way briefly. He attacks again, calling over, "How long you think this'll keep up?" One demon is caught in Linnael's icy attack, the rest simply letting it pass by them; likewise another demon is knocked back but not unconscious. As the chaos increases, a squad of twenty armed dervishes come from the north. Their captain calls, "Halt! Set down your weapons and state your name and business, or be destroyed!" "I'm thinking not!" Linnael calls, before sending another barrage of icicles at the demons. "My name is Yo Mama, and I'm here to kick some ass!" Zariel declares, before trying his hand at that nifty trick seen in westerns where the cowboy holds the trigger and just keep pulling the revolver's hammer back. It's the closest thing to an automatic ranged weapon he's got! <<>> After a while, Linnael kneels next to Zariel, panting, and a hand on the floor of the courtyard. All around them, the scenery is alternatingly frozen, or filled with stunned bodies, and just before them, a dervish has his feet frozen to the ground. He struggles, but to little avail. "Zariel?" Linnael asks as he wipes away a trickle of blood from his cheek. "Mind just stunning him?" The demon, one the other hand, is coughing a little, and there's a long slash in his shirt, showing a thin cut across his chest that drips down his front. Zariel beats on his chest just under his neck with his left fist and raises his pistol with his right, taking aim and then popping another shot at the frozen dervish. "I don't think I've ever moved that much before... need a fuc*cough*king inhaler or something." Well, they have their wish - an unconscious, frostbitten-toed dervish, body jerking from the stun bolts as he falls. Linnael quirks a smile. "Right," he says as he walks over. "So, where do we want to go with him?" "He's not going anywhere for a while," Zariel replies, clearing his throat and continuing to beat on his chest, before letting out a sharp whistle for his ghostly mount. Frenzy approaches and gets a pat on the nose. "How about we strap him to the horse and see if good ol' Kaz came back while we were busy? Or d'ya think he'll have booked?" The dervish remains...unconscious. Yep. Linnael quirks a smile. "That'll do, I think," he says, before moving to help out with the prisoner. The pair get the prisoner hefted up onto the horse and bound up all nice and helpless (Zariel seems to be good that that kind of tying. Go figure.), and then the demon lets out a sigh and grabs the reins, "All righty, I think he's pretty well handled. After you, Ice Queen." He grins and winks to show he's just picking. The dervish moans a bit, possibly starting to rouse. Tied across a horse's ass, probably not the best position to wake up in. Linnael hmms, then nods toward the north. "That way, then?" "Yep," Zariel nods, eyeing the dervish, "And let's try to be quick, else we end up having to fight our way /out/ of here, too." He pulls Frenzy along and keeps his free hand ready to either steady or smack the prisoner - whichever is necessary. The dervish is semi-conscious and tied to a horse's ass. Really, he's in no position to argue anything. ---- ::'Kazmazran's Lair - ' ---- ::''A massive chamber of brown-gray stone below the grounds of the Shining Stronghold. Iron fixtures on the walls bear flickering torches, offering rather feeble illumination for the size of the cavern. In the middle of the great edifice, blood-red and purple runes and sigils are etched into the rock - a huge summoning circle. Demon masters in robes of red and black form a loose circle around the sigils. ---- The master is in, it seems. Far from chained, far from bound, Kazmazran's presence dominates the chamber - and here, the summoners bow to *his* will. The great demon stands over a giant cauldron, the violet glow of which lights the hall. And yet...he does not seem intimidated by the presence of intruders in his hall. Linnael tries to slip in as quietly as he can - a feat, one could tell you, for this mage. He peers around the stone entrance of the chamber and up at Kazmazran, frowning. Zariel isn't that concerned about stealth, himself - they did just wipe out a Stronghold. Although he's not eager to announce his immediate presence, either. He leans over Linn's way and murmurs something to the human. You whisper, "Got any more of those blessings?" to Linnael. "Welcome, little ones," booms the demon, grinning with yellowed fangs. "Another pair to visit me. How....expected." Linnael shakes his head once, before walking out into the open. "Hah! You haven't seen little yet," he calls out. "If you'd like, I could put on my cloak. You might feel safer if I was smaller." "Can your ego /possibly/ get any bigger?" Zariel asks of Linnael, shaking his head, before offering Kazmazran a grin, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kaz. Intended to visit you sooner, but... well, something came up." He, too, makes for more open space, weapons tucked away and hands in his pockets, "Don't mind the human - he's a little fucked in the head." "I remember you, human," says Kazmazran. Waving a red skinned, taloned hand over the cauldron, it bursts into violet-green flames. "I saw you, in the fire. Did you enjoy killing Lightsake?" Linnael raises an eyebrow. "Killing Lightsake?" he asks. "Why, I am ever so full of mercy. Why would you think I did that?" Zariel just blinks, tilting his head at Kaz, "Please tell me you're just shitting us..." "I saw it in your eyes, little mage," grins Kazmazran. "You wanted to kill. You wanted to kill my servants, coming here. You want to kill me." The talons curve against its chest in a gesture of self-acknowledgment. "What brings you to my hall, mage? Do you offer me this fallen one's soul, as his sisters did?" Linnael waves a hand dismissively. "Pff. Please, like I'd ever trade such base goods," he says. "Besides, I don't hold it, so it's not quite mine now, is it. But now, finding a way to banish you once and for all, that would be nice." He looks slowly around the room. "Though I am curious, what made you decide to end your charade now, of all times?" "Jeez, the other demons have turned on me already," Zariel says, "Not that I'm surprised." He falls silent then and crosses his arms, letting Linnael do his talking seeing as Kaz seems intent on just ignoring him. "We are *demons*, fallen one," Kazmazran laughs. "You *trust* us? What a fool you are." He waves his hand at the two of them. "What brings you to my domain, little ones?" Linnael tsks, shaking his head. "Of course I don't get to hear the answer," he says, before walking up. "Hmm. I think... dinner. Got any good soup there?" "I never said I trust them, I was just hoping for a little bit more time before the fangs came out," Zariel remarks, "Christ, I'm not a /complete/ retard. Didn't I just /say/ I'm not surprised? Clean the shit outta your ears." Kazmazran laughs at Linnael, and a gesture of his talons brings a glowing, vile amethyst blob of liquid up out of the cauldron. "Indeed, human," it says. "Would you like to taste it?" Linnael points up at the glowing blob of liquid, then turns his hand over, crooking his finger to call it over. "I think I wouldn't mind seeing it," he says, waiting for his magic to call the liquid over close, where he can see it better. Zariel quirks a brow at the exchange between demon and human. "It's Tardo Theatre," he grumbles, shaking his head, "Look, Kaz, you know what I want. Just put the King back in his throne all safe and happy like he should be so I can call it a wasted month and go back to irritating people. And if that's seriously not an option, I'd like to know exactly why." The demon grins down at Zariel, laughing as at some private joke. "Oh, that is quite doable, yes," he says. "Soon it will be exactly as you have wished." He flicks a hand, but nothing happens; the demon seems amused by that as well. Slowly, the amethyst water circles Linnael, who is... very careful not to touch it, though he does examine closely, even sniffing it. "Well, that's rather pleasant," he says. "I'm sure it's quite good for us." "Why not now?" Zariel asks of Kazmazran simply, leaving Linnael to do his thing, "And what the hell are you laughing at? Seriously, I'm getting sick of being left out of loops." "What do you offer me?" asks Kazmazran, amused. "Demands and threats do not compel me." Linnael holds up his hands on either side of the blob of water he has, and a glass sphere grows around it, compressing it down to a nicely portable size. He tucks it away into his pack. "We offer you the chance to go on your merry way without the headache and boneaches we'll give you," he says cheerfully. "I haven't threatened you - that's all /him/ being stupid," Zariel points to Linnael, "And I don't make offers. Just tell me what you want and we can work something out from there, hm?" As for the human, Zariel gives him a bland look. "Seriously, knock it off. He's from /Hell/, he's not gonna give a shit about any of that." "But it *is* amusing to listen to the Ascendants' pet try," laughs Kazmazran. "You seem to want what we are going to do anyway, little fallen one. A wasted trip." Linnael looks up at the ceiling a moment, before shaking his head. "Pfft. I imagine it is. Oh well. I've got nothing else to do here." "Then why'd you take him in the first place?" Zariel asks, tilting his head, "If it was to keep me from my task, that was really unnecessary. I was failing rather beautifully without the extra push. But I'd still rather him be safe and sound /now/ rather than waiting for /soon/. The sooner this is over, the better." "By dawn tomorrow your King will be on his throne again," says Kazmazran. "Assuming you have tired of fighting." Linnael considers the demon thoughtfully, and starts to walk for him. Even as he does, the ground lifts up for him, carrying him up to the height of the demon's head. "Why would we get tired of fighting?" he asks curiously. "I still want to know why you chose to end that charade you've been playing now, by the way." "I'm pretty sick of fighting, all told," Zariel remarks, his wings twitching as he regards Linnael, "But he's got a good point, Kaz. What gives?" "What do you offer me, in exchange for this knowledge?" asks Kazmazran with a laugh. "You above all others should understand that nothing is *free*." "I'd have to think about that," Linnael says, before he raises a hand. A large snake of cold, pure water shoots out then, trying to douse the flames about the cauldron. Zariel facepalms and lets out a sigh. "Just once, Linn, I would like you to try doing things the nice, cooperative way. For me? Everybody who cares already knows you've got the biggest set of metaphorical balls in the universe, so what're you trying to prove?" The fires remain unquenched, but Kazmazran's yellow eyes narrow. A small sphere of the violet liquid bubbles up from the cauldron, and with a flick of fingertips the demon sends it right for Linnael. "Prove?" Linnael asks, holding up his hand to catch the liquid and cast it aside with his magic. "Absolutely nothing. I'm trying to learn. There's something important about this beautiful soup of his, and when I learn telepathy, I'll do my best to try to share this thinking on my feet bit with you." He points his staff at the cauldron's flames, sending yet another large snake of water. "Now, think we can manage to find out?" "Just because my thoughts don't match yours doesn't mean I don't know how to think on my feet," Zariel remarks tiredly, "As for the 'soup', unless you intend to copy it I don't really see why you need to know anything about it. You've got a sample anyway, so take it home and study it there instead of poking the goddamn bear with a pointy stick." Once again, Kazmazran's flames withstand Linnael's blast of water. "Try it again, mortal, and I will give you the most cruel thing you could have," the demon growls. "Go." Linnael grins broadly. "Thank you," he says. "I'll be back! Thanks for all the information you've given me. I hope you've had fun with it." And with that, he starts running down to the ground. "Great price, too." Shaking his head, Zariel makes to follow after Linnael. "Sorry about that, Kaz," he calls back waving, "It's been a real blast seeing you again. If Trueguard's back in place like you said, I'll bring you some pie next time I come to visit. And I'll leave Linn at home." The demon Kazmazran just laughs, a low amused rumble that echoes down the corridors. ---- ::'Approach - ' ---- ::The desert sands yield to the firm gray-brown stone of a shallow gorge that may have once borne a river to some far away land. Now, this glorified trench leads from the sweeping dunes toward the stone block walls of the citadel where the fanatics devoted to the Church of the Shining Ones base themselves in the Blistering Wilds. ::It is a warm night. Terribly strong winds gust over the land, stirring up dust and turning everyday objects into dangerous projectiles. The skies are perfectly clear. A sandstorm whistles across the desert, at least partly covering everything with a fine layer of sand. ::The sky is moonless. ---- Linnael frowns as he steps out into the sandstorm. "He's lost contact with Lightsake," he points out. "I'll bring this and examine it, and I'll make sure you have what you need to destroy that cauldron. That will not be the real Trueguard, tomorrow." "Yeah, I kinda figured," Zariel remarks, pulling his jacket up to protect his face as he leads his horse along with that dervish still tied to it. "I'm still gonna visit him to make sure. So where're we gonna put tweedle-dum?" Linnael looks thoughtful at that. "A hiding place, in the desert," he says. "It's large enough. Maybe... I don't know anything about Ashkaman, but maybe we can try to get some help there." Zariel laughs, before choking on a little sand, coughing, and saying, "You want to stick him in the tomb with the mummies and shit? Beautiful. Almost a little on the cruel side, depending, but still beautiful." Linnael smiles a bit wryly. "You'll hide him out in the desert for now, I think," he says. "I'm gonna head back to the city. I can get heavenly help." "I'm going to have to stay out here and keep an eye on him, aren't I?" Zariel asks, "You know, keep him alive, make sure he doesn't run off, that sort of stuff." Linnael frowns thoughtfully. "Well, you could try taking him back to Necromundus as a hostage?" "Think that'd be kosher?" Zariel asks, "I'm not really sure what the policy on dragging the folks from the other realms into town is." "My policy," Linnael says, "is that he'll enjoy the change of scenery, getting away from a place so dusty. Take care, Zariel. We're going to take the quick jump." The mage disappears, and a moment later, a glowing hand nabs the dervish. ---- Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs